


Objet Trouve

by ephemerality



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Oops, and I feel the need to share my pain, because I cried during that last scene, it's so short I'm sorry, or maybe its 58, spoilers for chapter 57
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I could’ve loved you,</em> he thinks. Kanae. Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objet Trouve

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much why did Kanae have to die why why why

He feels like he might die. And maybe he will. How fitting it would be, that the very air he breathes is the one that shall kill him. That which he has craved so long, the absence of which had driven him mad, is ultimately his downfall, and he can’t find anyone to blame but himself. He has done this. He is caught in a web of his own making. And so is Kanae.

_Kanae._

He wants to cry, because his ~~servant~~ friend is confessing his love, his pure, undying love, like Shu hadn’t already known, like he hadn’t always known. Of course he had known, anyone with eyes knew. But he had been so obsessed, first with being The Gourmet, and then with Kaneki, and quite frankly he had never cared about anyone’s feelings but his own. And now he cares, and it’s too late.

_I could’ve loved you_ , he thinks. Kanae. Kaneki. The people in his life that are important, so important, and he is about to lose them forever. He wants to ask Kanae why he never confessed before. But he knows why. He never would’ve listened before. He wants to listen now.

_Tell me. Tell me everything. All the things you kept buried so deep inside, to protect yourself, to protect me._

_Tell me anything._

_I’ll listen._

_Please._

Kanae is asking for forgiveness and Shu wants to laugh. _Why,_ oh _why,_ is _Kanae_ asking _him_ for forgiveness? It ought to be the other way around. Kanae has done nothing wrong. He simply stayed with Shu. He has always stayed. He is the only one who hated him, who never left, until now, and even now it’s not by choice. _He has always fought to stay by my side._

_Forgive me, Kanae._

There are so many things he wants to say but he doesn’t have time to say them so instead he does as ~~Kanae~~ Karren has requested, he calls him by his real name, assures him that he won’t be punished, because he won’t be. Such a pure love cannot be sin. It’s Shu who will be punished. As he should be.

He has noticed that Karren doesn’t smile unless Shu is smiling, so he smiles, and Karren smiles back.

_Goodbye, Kaneki._

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [tumblr](obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com).


End file.
